A Path Beyond
by saxamofone
Summary: Little story on Clana. Clark and Lana have a picnic and things get spicy.
1. The Longing

This is a short piece on Clana. I don't own anything.

The Longing

"Oh…Lana…don't stop," Clark moaned through the sensation of Lana on top of him, on top of his _crotch_, grinding away.

Lana leaned over so their faces met. Clark gave her a devilish grin and licked her lips. Lana took the opportunity to open her mouth and let the guest come in.

"Mmm…Clark," A once unexpected kiss now turned into a passionate one. Lana felt a sparkling feeling travel up her spine as Clark explored her body and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Clark was the first to break off, gasping for air. He flipped Lana over so he was now on top of her and caressed her hair. The bed seemed invisible; it was like the two of them were just floating.

The bed swayed and rocked as they made out

Lana felt so alive…as if this was what she had desired her whole life. Well, actually it was. Not her whole life, but enough to drive her back every time she'd walked out on him. But that wasn't a worry. She would make sure Clark stayed with her. And she had her ways…

She had never experienced this with Whitney or Jason or Chloe. Or Chloe? What kind of a thought was that? All of a sudden, Clark's face morphed into Chloe's. And the dream popped out of Lana's head allowing her to realize that they were sitting at a table eating dinner.

"Uh…Lana," Chloe waved a hand in front of her face. Lana twitched. _Heh. Back to reality._ "Oh…yeah…" she blushed and tried to cover it up using her hands, but Chloe saw.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Chloe."

Lana grew quiet. Chloe had been talking to her about shopping for the senior prom night. Relief came over Lana. _Nice going, Lana. Now Chloe thinks something going on_. _Well, at least I wasn't acting it out. WHO CARES?_ Lana's thoughts whirled around her head violently.

Chloe stared at Lana and said quietly, "Does this have anything to do with Clark?" By the tone of her voice, she didn't seem very worried…but more annoyed. Lana nodded.

"Clark?" 

Lana Lang stepped lightly up the worn wooden steps of the huge loft above the Kent barn. She ducked under a loop of snow chains that hung over the beam, and carefully stepped on to the floor to see her friend napping on the couch.

Lana smiled to herself as she crossed the floor and sat on the old rocker beside him. She couldn't help but notice how cute the little martian looked, stretched out along the old couch, in his work clothes: worn jeans and a flannel shirt. His chest moved up and down gently with his rhythmic breaths. Lana let her gaze wander from Clark's abs all the way up to the mussed, coal black hair that hung in his eyes.

Lana sighed. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Clark gave a huge yawn, and roused himself. He turned his head away from the pillow he'd been lying on and stretched his long arms. Mid stretch, he halted abruptly, noticing Lana staring at him.

"Lana!" He quickly sat upright, and smoothed his hair. "Uh, hi...sorry about that, I didn't expect you."

"I didn't mean to wake you...don't worry, I'll let you get back to your nap." Lana turned to walk out of the room.

"No," Clark said quickly. She turned around to face Clark. He swallowed hard, and managed a nervous smile, "Please stay." he added. "It's nice to have some company around here."

"Oh really?" Lana asked, with a twinkle in her eye. "Well I don't know how much company I'll be, since I only came up here to say 'hello'." But that wasn't the truth. Lana was actually up here avoiding Chloe after their fight last night.

"That's okay, even just a 'hello' from you brightens my day." Clark's vision captured Lana's.

"It's hot up here isn't?" he remarked, noticing Lana's tank top and bare arms. He swallowed, _or is it just me? _He thought.

"Take off your shirt then," said Lana. "It's supposed to be seventy degrees today Clark," she said with a grin, "Lose the flannel already!"

Clark laughed casually, and unbuttoned the shirt. He shirked the shirt, and tossed it casually over the railing. He pretended not to notice, though enjoyed the fact, that Lana's eyes moved interestedly over his front. He smiled absentmindedly, and leaned back on the couch.

Lana couldn't help but notice how snugly the white tee shirt he was wearing fit over the muscles in his arms, the noticeably tight abs, and sturdy chest. She felt her mouth go dry and she licked her lips quickly.

Clark patted the couch and motioned Lana to sit. She smiled and sat with Clark.

"You know, when I was in Paris, I didn't spent much time with my friends, since I was in Paris, so, now that I'm back from Paris, I was thinking if you'd like to have a picnic with me sometime? You know, just to catch up on our friendship." Lana just realized how stupid she had sounded. But that didn't matter after Clark had said "Sure! I'd love to."


	2. Picnic

The Picnic

"I'm going over to Lana's now, Mom!" Clark yelled as he was exiting his home.

Mrs. Kent shouted back from upstairs. "Okay! Did you take the basket I prepared for you?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, have fun!" Mrs. Kent was proud of her son. She had raised such a fine young man.

Tears silently made their way down her face.

Clark's POV

As I made my way to the truck, my head was overflowing with thoughts about Lana. I remembered the day I saved her from the tornado. I remembered the time she and Whitney were together…

No. I can't think about that. Lana is all mine now.

She knows about my 'Little green alien' story. What else is there to hide? I finally have a chance to move from square one. Sure, we had made it to square two and maybe even square three! But no matter what it was: him escaping to Metropolis, Jor-el, or some person filled with angst, it always seemed to break us up even farther apart and end back up to square one.

Not this time.

A few minutes later, I arrived at Lana's house and saw Lana jump up eagerly on the steps. She was dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans.

I sensed love in the air.

"Hop in, beautiful." I felt spontaneous.

Lana's POV

As we strolled towards the Oak tree hand-in-hand, I wondered about Clark's secret. I guess I am okay about it, I mean, he's still the same person I knew…I don't know why he didn't tell me before…all those times, he could've told me. The past is the past; it's behind me now. All that's left to do is live happily ever after!

We reached the Oak tree that was to host our picnic and sat down. Neither of us moved or said anything.

Awkward silence, huh Clark? Okay fine, I'll just play along with your little game.

I kept my mouth shut and pretended to be playing with the grass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clark sneaking a peek at me. I broke the silence with a giggle and turned away.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"You." I answered playfully. I turned back around to face him.

He smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked Clark.

"Oh nothing…just thinking about how this could've happened so much sooner."

"We have plenty of time…besides we needed time to get to know each other." I edged closer to him and took his hand. Clark rubbed my hand in his. Suddenly, I had an urge to do something.

I kissed him. It just came out of me. I couldn't stop it now because Clark's tongue was investigating the insides of my mouth.

Clark's POV

I don't know where that kiss came from, but the kiss was getting more passionate by the second. I put my arms around her waist and we fell over still involved in the liplock.

A few hours later…

It had grown dark and the stars were shining. Me and Lana were rested against the tree with Lana sitting on my lap. I cuddled Lana in my arms as we stared into the starry sky.

A shooting star had drifted into the sky.

"Oh look!" Lana pointed to the shooting star. "It's so pretty Clark... make a wish."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't need to, Lana. You already came true."


End file.
